


Kiss Her

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Can we get a regulus simping for the reader but she can’t read signs so he just kisses them to make it extra clear what he wants?
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kiss Her

“Regulus? Reg? Reggie? Brother of mine! Regulus Arcturus Black….why are you ignoring me?”

It wasn’t until Sirius kicked Regulus under the table did the younger Black brother look up from his plate. He scowled at his brother as Sirius burst into a fit of giggles at the dinner table.

“What do you want?”

Regulus snapped as Sirius sheepishly said hi. Rolling his eyes, Regulus muttered about how big of a pain in the ass his older brother was as he went back to watching you. You, however, seemed oblivious to the young man’s gaze.

Sighing, Regulus looked down at his food knowing that he needed to eat but he didn’t want to. What he wanted was for you to see him. He didn’t mean just looking at him but actually seeing him for the man that he was.

Y/n will not want a former death eater for a lover.

Regulus thought miserably as you laughed over something that your brother, Remus Lupin, said. Your eyes finally looked up and met Regulus’ before giving him a small smile then turning back to Remus.

It didn’t matter that Regulus had deflected and came to the order for help. You probably saw him as some lunatic turned to the good side. That was the only thing that could explain how you seemed oblivious to almost all of Regulus’ advances. No matter how many times he told you that you were beautiful or how many bouquets of flowers that he hid in your room you weren’t putting 2 and 2 together and it was making Regulus nutty. He had never had this bad for a woman and he was beginning to question his own sanity.

“I’m telling you to just go kiss her.”

Sirius’ voice once again pulled Regulus from his thoughts. He turned to face his older brother with a frown.

“What are you talking about?”

Regulus questioned as Sirius smiled. He had put things together over his younger brother’s “crush” weeks ago. Sirius had never seen Regulus look at a woman this way and it was freaking adorable.

“Y/n, go grab her and kiss her.”

Regulus rolled his eyes before taking a sip of the fire whiskey in front of him.

“That’s how I will get punched.”

Sirius shook his head.

“Nah, Y/n won’t punch you. Remus might but not Y/n. If you want a word of advice. The Lupins aren’t the most relationship smart of people. I had to just kiss Remus for him to figure out that I liked him. I don’t see Y/n being too much different.”

Regulus shook his head. That sounded like a horrible idea.

“Why don’t I just hit her over the head and drag her back to my cave? Sirius, do you realize how horribly unromantic just kissing someone who doesn’t expect it sounds?”

Sirius looked up.

“Hey, you’re the one talking about hitting her over the head. I think my kissing sounds a lot more romantic than a concussion.”

Regulus rolled his eyes, for the hundredth time.

“We should stop this conversation.”

Regulus’ situation only went from bad to worse when a new guy was inducted into the order. Not only was Brain super good looking but he seemed to be as interested in you as Regulus was. The only good thing about the situation was the fact that you didn’t seem to be the least bit interested in Brain at all. Anytime he tried to say something flirty to you, you politely exited the room or went off in search of someone to occupy your time.

Regulus never dealt well with jealousy and the urge to murder Brian was growing strong with each passing day. The only thing from stopping Regulus from making Brian “disappear” or poisoning the git with a magic cupcake was the fact that you would probably be angry with him. He didn’t see you being too thrilled with,

Sorry, love. I was jealous and I liked you first.

“Regulus?”

He looked up the moment that you said his name. You had come running into the living room looking almost desperate.

“Yes?”

Regulus softly questioned. You looked over your shoulder before facing the younger of the Black brothers. God, why did he have to be so handsome...so perfect…

“I need you to help me! Brian won’t leave me alone. If he asks me for a date one more time…”

Regulus’ eyes seemed to darken.

“Come here.”

You rushed over as he pulled you onto his lap.

“Put your arms around my shoulders.”

You did as you were told as Brian came into the room. His mouth dropped seeing you snuggled on Regulus’ lap.

“Oh...was I interrupting something?”

He managed to mumble. Regulus nodded.

“Clearly. Now leave.”

The other man didn’t have to be told twice before he scurried out of the room without another word. Regulus waited for a moment before turning to look at you. To his shock, you hadn’t gotten off of his lap. Instead, your pretty eyes were focused on his lips.

Sirius’ words of advice came right back to Regulus’ mind.

“I’m telling you...just kiss her.”

If Regulus didn’t have alcohol in him, he probably wouldn’t have been brave enough. He waited for a second longer before placing his hand on the back of your head to pull you in for a kiss. The kiss started slow and timid before growing too rough and desperate.

The moment all of the lights went out in the room you threw your arms back around Regulus’ neck. Hovering your lips over his, you were thankful that the room was dark so Regulus wouldn’t see you blushing.

“Damn, you can kiss.”

You commented as Regulus leaned back in.

“Do you want to stop? I have been trying to get you to realize that I want you for so long but you keep ignoring me.”

You frantically shook your head and locked one hand in his black dress shirt.

“I’m sorry. I’m kind of oblivious to love stuff.”

“I would say.”

Regulus commented before easing you down on the sofa.

“Let’s not waste this silence.”

20 minutes later…

Sirius and Remus stood outside of the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place eagerly talking about a new restaurant to try in town. It was mostly Sirius whining about how Remus never took him anywhere and Remus listening with an annoyed expression on his face.

“You never take me anywhere!”

Sirius whined as they stepped into the foyer. Remus sighed.

“We went out last week. Why are the lights out?”

Sirius shrugged as Remus reached out to flip the switch. Both men immediately wished that they hadn’t you lay on the couch with Regulus on top of you kissing you like the world was about to end.

“Whoa!”

Sirius squealed as Regulus jumped up. It took all Sirius had not to laugh as all of the lipstick marks on Regulus’ cheeks, chin, and neck while you sat holding your shirt closed (like it hadn’t been on your back all night).

Remus stood not blinking as he started putting everything together. You blushed.

“Hi, guys.”

Before Remus could utter a word, Regulus reached down and apparated the two of you from the room without.

“I guess ole Brian isn’t getting any.”

Sirius replied with a smirk before going to make Remus a drink. It looked like it was going to be a long night and he had yet to hear half of anything.

“I think that my brother is about to get his pillows fluffed.” 

Sirius smirked at the grossed out expression on Remus’ face. 

“Come on, Moony. I’ll fix you a nice strong drink. If we start hearing things, we will need it.”


End file.
